Vanellope Von Schweetz
Vanellope Von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the ''Wreck-It Ralph'' franchise and a character from within the game, Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman, and her signature kart is the Candy Kart. Original Bio (doesn't fit her now) Vanellope Von Schweetz: Hard Candy "Known as "The Glitch", Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game, Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: The other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection had left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." "Diet Cola Mountain is the home of Vanellope von Schweetz, who lives in a secret un-programmed hideaway on the side of the hill. A lifetime of being excluded, bullied and belittled by other racers has made her fiercely independent. She's been teased and troubled for so long, she's given up trying to build relationships with the people she meets. For Vanellope, there's no such thing as friends- just strangers she hasn't met yet." Replacement Bio Vanellope Von Schweetz: Hard Candy Princess Vanellope is an energetic young girl, lively and full of spunk. Curious and fun-loving, she's adventurous, enthusiastic and determined. Although she can be sassy, feisty and teasing, she has a sweet, pure heart and is friendly, kind and forgiving. She is innocent but optimistic, and always tries to see the good in people. While Vanellope doesn't particularly mind being Princess, she sees herself as a better racer than a ruler. As a natural tomboy, she prefers being casual as opposed to formal, proper and ladylike, and often attempts to avoid having to do "boring royal stuff." She doesn't see herself above anyone else just because she's royalty, but is still caring and helpful to everyone in the kingdom whether or not she's wearing a crown. Vanellope, like her best friends, loves racing and is very passionate about it. Even though they may sometimes disagree, she loves her fellow racers and looks up to them more than anyone else. Appearance Vanellope is a young girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, a button nose, hazel eyes. Her hair is black and pulled back into a ponytail; it's decorated with a various assortment of small candies, and the scrunchie appears to be made of red licorice. She wears a light mint green hoodie with strawberry bootlace tassels, and two Reese's Cup wrappers for a skirt. Her mismatched leggings are striped with teal and white, and the left is additionally accented with purple "double stripes". She also wears black boots with red frosting scribbles on the soles. Gallery Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa.png Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 5.png Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 4.png Vanellope guided Lady in the Sunrise of Dawn.png Lady with Princess Vanellope, her Double Open-Topped Carriage & Shining Gold Lamps.png Ballistic Vanellope.png Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 3.png Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 2.png Lady & Vanellope go down the Mountain Hill.png Lady with her Double Open-Topped Carriage & Vanellope beside her.png Lady and Vanellope travel through the Night.png Disney Infinity 2.0 - Princess Vanellope.png Lady with Princess Vanellope, her Open-Topped Carriage & Shining Gold Lamps.png Princess Vanellope.png Lady with Shining Gold Lamps & Princess Vanellope.png High School AU of Wreck-It Ralph's Vanellope von Schweetz.png Lady with her Open-Topped Carriage & Vanellope travelling on it (Mirrored).png Lady with her Open-Topped Carriage & Vanellope travelling on it.png Lady with her Open-Topped Carriage & Vanellope beside her.png Lady & Vanellope celebrate the 4th of July.png Lady & Princess Vanellope spread out Gold Dust.png Lady & Princess Vanellope appeared out the Buffers.png Ballastic Vanellope.png Lady & Princess Vanellope Number Step.png Princess Lady with Princess Vanellope and her Crown.png Lady with Princess Vanellope.png Vanellope and her Guitar.png Vanellope's Concert Outfit.png Vanellope Casual.png Vanellope Racer.png Vanellope as a Princess and with a Hero's Duty Gun.png Night Vanellope.png Vanellope blowing Raspberries.png Vanellope Fright.png Vanellope Facing-like Princess.png Vanellope Freaks Out.png Vanellope Embarrassed.png Vanellope Looks Curious.png Vanellope Fright with Hair Raising.png Ballistic Vanellope 2.png Vanellope's Real Racing Suit.png Vanellope with a glowing Ring.png Ballistic Vanellope Brace.png Ballistic Vanellope 3.png Ballistic Vanellope Hoping.png Ballistic Vanellope Surprise.png Vanellope in a Christmas Casual.png Ballistic Vanellope Sketch Light Up.png Ballistic Vanellope Attacked.png Vanellope in a Christmas Casual with Santa Hat.png Vanellope von Schweetz Crying.png Vanellope's Real Racing Suit 2.png Ballistic Vanellope Rage.png Vanellope's Real Racing Suit 3.png Ballistic Vanellope Attacked 2.png Vanellope von Schweetz in a Thanksgiving Casual.png Ballistic Vanellope Attacked 3.png Vanellope Racing.png Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Racers Category:The 100 Acre Wood series Category:House of Animals series Category:Heroines Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Yonug-adult fiction